Mes capsules de bouteilles
by Miakamika
Summary: un monologue de James sur ses objets préférés: ses capsules de bouteilles [ouais je sais James ne pense pas dans l'anime mais bon j'allais écrire ça comment moi XDDDD]


_Style de l'histoire: monologue de James sur ses capsules de bouteilles_   
_Auteur: Miaka/Sophie_

MES CAPSULES DE BOUTEILLES

  


Comment? Comment Jessie peut elle avoir si peut de coeur. Pourquoi a t'elle encore voulu m'obliger à me débarrasser de mes capsules de bouteilles aujourd'hui? Pourquoi Miaouss et elle, les traite t'ils de déchets alors qu'elles ont tant de valeur à mes yeux? Quand est-ce que mes amis réaliseront enfin que ces objets à première vu annodins ont beaucoup de valeur??? A mon avis ils ne le comprendront jamais. Ils disent toujours que ce ne sont que de simples bouts de métal... mais les badges du morveux Sacha sont eux aussi uniquement des bouts de métal. Alors qui a la collection la plus bête entre nous 2? Sincèrement je pense que c'est lui. Au moins, ma collection à moi, je la fait dans un but sentimental, pas par vanité, pour prouver mon talent ou ma supériorité. 

Mes amis ne peuvent pas savoir ce que je ressent lorsque je trouve une nouvelle capsule à ajouter à ma collection. Ils ne peuvent pas ressentir mon chagrin lorsque je perd l'une d'entre elles. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre... Je suis le seul à garder ce secret, le secret de ma passion. Un secret caché, enfuit en moi-même depuis mon plus jeune âge mais plus encore depuis le décès de mon grand-père. Ces objets ont une valeur sentimentale à mes yeux car elles me rappellent pleins de bons souvenirs au sujet de mon passé avec mon tendre Pépé. 

Mon grand père, était un vieil homme simple doux, tout le contraire de mes parents. Il m'a apprit que l'argent n'avait pas de valeur, seulement une valeur matérielle imaginée par les gens mais qui n'avait pas de véritable importance. Il m'a apprit que la vraie richesse était celle qui venait du coeur. J'ai oublié ces conseils lorsque j'ai intégré la Team Rocket. C'est un tord et je le sais... 

Pépé avait une grande intelligence et une grande imagination. Il m'apprenait à jouer avec un rien à découvrir les merveilles qui se cachaient dans la plus petite fleur, dans le plus anodin des objets, celui qui semblait le plus inutile. C'est ainsi qu'il m'a fait découvrir la valeur des capsules de bouteilles. 

Je devais avoir dans les alentours de 2 ou 3 ans à l'époque, j'avais demandé à mes parents de me rendre dans ma salle de jeux mais ils me l'avait refusé catégoriquement comme ils le faisaient chaque jour, trouvants tous les prétextes inimaginables pour m'empêcher de m'amuser. Ce jour là, je pense qu'ils m'avaient reproché d'avoir pris un second dessert après mon repas de midi. 

M'ennuyant terriblement et accablé sur mon triste sort, j'étais monté à ma chambre pour pleurer et mes parents avaient interdit à ma gouvernante de venir me tenir compagnie, disants que je ne méritait aucune consolation lorsque j'étais boudeur. 

Alors que je sanglotais dans mon coin depuis un bon quart d'heure, j'ai entendu un petit frappement résonner à ma porte. J'ai cru que c'était mes parents qui venaient me dire de me calmer mais au lieu de cela, j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait de mon grand père. Dès qu'il me vit, il sembla inquiet et il se pencha vers moi puis il me souleva dans ses bras.   
Il m'est toujours complètement impossible d'expliquer ce que je ressentais dans un moment comme celui là, quand j'étais dans les bras de mon grand-père. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis, d'avoir beaucoup plus d'importance, que la vie n'était pas si horrible après tout. Je savais que j'avais de la valeur au moins pour une personne de ma famille sur terre et ça consolait toutes mes peines, comme par magie. 

Pépé s'assit sur mon lit et m'installa sur ses genoux puis en me berçant doucement il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi je pleurais comme ça.   
Je lui ai raconté que j'avais encore été puni au repas de midi et que mes parents m'avaient une nouvelle fois interdit de me rendre dans la salle de jeux, comme ils le faisaient chaque jour. Mon grand-père sembla très attristé. Il murmurait toujours qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment mes parents pouvaient empêcher un enfant aussi petit et aussi charmant de s'amuser de temps en temps. Pour me consoler un peu, il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait me divertir. Finalement, il en retira un bouton et 3 capsules de bouteilles et il me demanda ce que je préférais là dedans. J'ai regardé attentivement les petits objets et j'ai saisit une capsule sur laquelle se trouvait une étoile. Mon grand père rit et me tapota la tête amicalement puis il me chuchota que j'avais fait un très bon choix. Durant un instant, je suis juste resté assit à admirer l'objet que j'avais dans ma main. La capsule brillait magnifiquement aux reflets du soleil qui traversait légèrement les grands rideaux de ma chambre et en la faisant remuer légèrement, mon grand-père me fit remarquer qu'elle émettait des petits reflets sur le mur adjacent. J'ai été tout à fait émerveillé, c'était la première fois que je voyais un objet refléter et il me semblait presque que c'était magique. J'ai aussitôt arrêté de pleurer. Après cette première découverte, mon grand père m'apprit que je pouvais faire plein d'autres chose avec cette capsule de bouteille. En l'associant à une autre, je pouvais jouer aux puces. Je pouvais compter leurs dents aussi, elles n'avaient pas toute le même nombre selon les modèles... Avec plusieurs capsules du même style et d'autres différentes, je pouvait les retourner et essayer de retrouver les capsules au symbole de marque semblable. Grâce à mon imagination je pouvais aussi trouver tout un tas d'autre jeux. Par exemple, je pouvais dire que la capsule garnie d'une couronne était une reine, que celle qui était garnie d'un rond était son sujet. C'était follement amusant et à partir de ce jour, même si j'étais privé d'accès à ma salle de jeux, je ne me suis plus jamais ennuyé. Mon grand-père avait raison, les objets les plus annodins pouvaient s'avérer être de véritables trésors. 

Ainsi au fil du temps j'ai élargit ma collection. En plus des capsules que mon grand-père m'offrait à chaque fois qu'il me voyait, je me rendais tous les jours dans la cuisine pour demander au personnel de me donner les capsules de bouteilles au lieu de les jeter.   
Les membres du personnel étaient très sympathiques et ils ne refusaient jamais de me donner ces capsules mais à chaque fois que mes parents entraient et me trouvaient dans la cuisine entrain de mendier ces choses qu'ils appelaient des déchets, ces pauvres capsules étaient jetées à mon plus grand malheur. 

Malgré les interdictions de mes parents de garder des choses sans valeur, j'ai tout de même toujours réussit à élargir ma collection; parfois même en fouillant les poubelles avant qu'elles soient jetées à l'insu de tout le monde. Bien sûr, s'il m'arrivait d'avoir une tâche trahissante sur mon beau costume j'étais de nouveau puni. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance tant que je pouvais m'amuser seul dans ma chambre avec mes nouvelles "amies". 

Lorsque Jezabelle est arrivée, elle a prit un malin plaisir à se débarrasser aussi souvent que possible de mes capsules de bouteilles. Elle disait qu'il était tout à fait indigne de la part d'un gentleman de s'attacher à des objets qui avaient si peu de valeur. Mais je n'en avait que faire; finalement, je jouais toujours avec mes capsules à son insu. 

J''avais une petite cachette où je me rendais souvent avec Caninou. Elle était située juste derrière sa maison, auprès du petit lac qui se trouvait là, entre un pent du mur et les branches basses d'un vieux saule pleureur. Il y avait une minuscule entrée, juste assez grande pour nous 2 et personne ne nous cherchait jamais à cet endroit; Jezabelle détestait se rendre derrière la maison de Caninou parce qu'elle disait toujours qu'il y faisait trop sale et sombre. Mais moi je ne trouvais pas qu'il y faisait sale, le sol était seulement recouvert de feuille et d'un peu de terre séchée. Bien sûr, il aurait été impensable pour une demoiselle de son rang de venir s'asseoir sur un tapis d'herbe et de feuilles au risque de salir sa belle robe. 

Je savourais les seules moments de quiétude de mes longues journées ennuyeuses à cet endroit et je pouvais y passer des heures à jouer avec mes capsules jusqu'à ce qu'on m'appelle finalement pour mes leçons, les repas, les punitions ou les salutations à des invités. 

Quand j'ai fugué, les seuls objets que j'ai prit avec moi c'était mes capsules de bouteilles, cachées bien précautionneusement à l'intérieur des poches de mon petit veston. Ensuite quand j'ai rencontré Jessie et que j'ai intégré la Pokémon Tech, j'ai toujours gardé mes capsules de bouteilles et en grandissant j'ai continué à essayer d'en récolter autant que possible. Dès que j'avais l'occasion de boire ne serais ce qu'une bouteille de coca, hop, je glissais la capsule dans ma poche. Malheureusement pour moi, les boissons vendues à l'école étaient pour la plupart contenues dans des cannettes. Ainsi, j'ai entrepris une nouvelle collection un peu moins importante de languette de cannettes de coca. Je n'ai jamais montré une seule fois ma collection de capsules de bouteilles à un seul élève se trouvant là. Comme je n'étais pas trop apprécié, je craignais toujours que l'on me les vole ou que l'on me les jettent pour me faire souffrir. 

Finalement, quand j'ai quitté l'école et que j'ai intégré le gang des bicyclettes toujours accompagné de Jessie, je lui ai montré l'intérêt que j'avais pour mes capsules, sachant que je pouvais lui donner une entière confiance. Je les ai montré aussi aux autres membres du gang qui étaient mes amis et bien qu'ils n'aient jamais compris mon intérêt pour ces objets, ils ne m'ont jamais empêché de les admirer ou d'élargir ma collection. 

Quand j'ai intégré la Team Rocket, je n'ai toujours pas perdu ma passion. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai eu des moments durs où j'ai dû me séparer de mes capsules, comme cette fois où j'ai dû les jeter pour imiter l'attaque Jackpot du miaouss du célèbre cambrioleur: "L'araignée noire" ou cette fois aussi où j'ai du les jeter pour sauver Miaouss sur l'île du Bounty. Ce jour là je n'ai pas trop souffert parce que je savais que c'était pour une bonne action et que mon grand-père aurait été fier de cet acte. Il m'avait toujours apprit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se sacrifier pour un ami. J'ai sacrifié ma capsule de bouteille préférée pour Miaouss ce jour là en me rappelant les mots de mon grand-père mais finalement en plus d'être récompensé par l'amitié décuplée du félin, celui-ci m'a rapporté ma capsule préférée... C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle qu'il a réalisé que Jessie et moi nous l'avions aidé. 

J'ai encore beaucoup d'autres anecdotes à raconter autour de mes capsules adorées. Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris elles renferment toutes un tas de souvenir, en y réfléchissant bien ce ne sont pas seulement des souvenirs au sujet de mon grand père mais des souvenirs d'un tas de grands moments dans ma vie.   
Peut-être qu'un jour, un jour enfin, Jessie et Miaouss réaliseront la signification de pourquoi elles ont tant de valeur pour moi; ce jour là je pourrais dire qu'ils sauront tout de moi et qu'ils m'auront vraiment compris... Et puis un jour, qui sais, peut-être trouveront t'ils eux aussi une partie de bonheur dans une collection.   
****

**THE END**   



End file.
